


Способы адаптации

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Background Female Ryder/Reyes Vidal, Bonding, Coping, Crew as Family, During Canon, Game Spoilers, Gen, Movie Night, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Переселенцы из Млечного Пути оказались в шестистах годах полета от своего дома, и обратной дороги нет. Такие вещи не проходят бесследно.





	Способы адаптации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coping mechanisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036277) by [quadrille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille). 



Впервые в жизни Сара мучается бессонницей.

Она просыпается в середине второй смены (в космосе нет такого понятия — «ночь») и бродит по коридорам, не находя себе места, изучая корабль, который стал для них новым домом. Она останавливается у иллюминатора и рассматривает незнакомые созвездия, скопления звезд, которые никогда бы не увидела в Млечном Пути.

Здесь нет старых ориентиров. Никакая предстартовая психологическая помощь не могла подготовить их к этому; умом-то они понимали, что покидают родную галактику навсегда, но прочувствовать это по-настоящему можно, только оказавшись здесь. Столкнувшись с осознанием, что вернуться назад невозможно ни при каких условиях. Их родного мира больше нет.

Галактика Млечный Путь для них все равно что мертва.

И, судя по записям в каюте Алека Райдера, возможно, она действительно уничтожена.

* * *

Лекси, как и многие из них, с головой уходит в работу — она заботится о команде больше, чем о себе, и выполняет обязанности не только терапевта, но и психолога. Спасает наши души.

— Как самочувствие, Райдер? — спрашивает она.

— Ну, неплохо, наверное. Но я все время представляю, что рядом со мной папа или Скотт, так что это… тяжеловато. — Сара не любит говорить на эту тему, но для Лекси делает исключение.

— О состоянии Скотта нет новостей?

— Пока нет. — Сидя на краю кушетки и болтая ногами, Сара чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, как в те времена, когда врачи Альянса проверяли состояние здоровья всей семьи. — Отсутствие новостей — это тоже хорошая новость, но в то же время и хреновая. 

— Конечно, тебе тяжело. — Лекси крепко сжимает планшет (для нее это что-то вроде амулета, думает Сара), стоя, как по стойке «смирно». Эта азари всегда такая сдержанная, никогда даже к плечу не прикоснется в знак сочувствия, вечно помнит о профессиональных границах, которые нельзя переступать.

Сара пожимает плечами.

— У нас есть цель, и это важнее всего. Я… как-нибудь переживу.

— Приходи, если что-то понадобится.

— Вот, кстати, я вспомнила… у тебя нет таблеток от бессонницы?

Лекси что-то пишет на планшете.

— С этим я смогу помочь.

* * *

Забредя на ангарную палубу «Бури», широкую, пустую и гулкую, Сара заглядывает в кладовку якобы для ночного перекуса (хотя в космосе не бывает ночей). Там она натыкается на Лиама, дремлющего на диване и закутанного в изношенное одеяло. Это не стандартное одеяло «Инициативы», так что он, наверное, привез его с собой.

Он ворочается при звуке отъезжающей створки двери, открывает глаза и вздрагивает, обнаружив Сару.

— Ой, прости, — вырывается у нее. — Я тебя побеспокоила, но я уже ухожу…

— Эй, ничего страшного! — Лиам торопливо садится. Его волосы примяты с одной стороны, включенный телеэкран отбрасывает голубоватые отблески на его темную кожу. Дождавшись приглашающего кивка, Сара берет с полки коробку «Бласт-О» и усаживается рядом, поджав под себя ноги. Она протягивает коробку Лиаму, и они начинают вместе хрустеть хлопьями.

— Что смотришь?

После недолгой заминки Лиам смущенно отвечает:

— Романтическую комедию о событиях после Войны Первого контакта.

Сара глядит на него с удивлением.

— Да ладно тебе, Райдер, — начинает оправдываться Лиам. — Это же ценнейшая вещь — с социологической точки зрения. Заключение мира с турианцами было настоящим прорывом в истории человеческой цивилизации… мы впервые столкнулись с инопланетянами, узнали, какие они, узнали, на что они способны и как мы можем с ними сотрудничать. А теперь мы оказались в той же самой ситуации, но на этот раз с ангара. Как только все устаканится, у нас начнут снимать ромкомы про ангара и людей. Это же лучший способ держать руку на пульсе общественного мнения, изучая его сквозь призму поп-культуры. Ты же не станешь писать такие сценарии про чуваков, которых ненавидишь.

Сара продолжает на него смотреть, а потом со смехом откидывается на подушки.

— Ну ладно, Коста, ты убедил меня своей пламенной речью. Давай досмотрим вместе.

Лиам с ухмылкой бросает в нее колечком «Бласт-О» и отключает паузу.

* * *

Ветра с таким же смущением рассказывает ей об уродливой лампе, которую пытается отыскать.

— Никогда не думала, что ты сентиментальна, — удивленно замечает Сара, прислонившись к стене в кладовой.

— Я не одна такая, — отвечает Ветра. — Суви хранит старые инструменты отца. Кора — свой азарийский молитвенник. А Лиам… какого только хлама у него нет. Все эти вещи важны для нас. Они напоминают нам, откуда мы родом.

Сара кивает.

— Понимаю. Я тоже не хочу забыть о том, что оставила позади.

* * *

Вещи, по которым ты неожиданно начинаешь скучать, живя в консервной банке в космосе.

Пение птиц по утрам.

Запах дождя или разлитый в воздухе аромат озона после грозы.

Шум ветра за окном вместо неумолкающего гула двигателей.

Рассветы и закаты. Здесь их можно видеть хоть по шестнадцать раз в сутки, и в них тоже есть своеобразная красота, но это другое.

Долгое мытье под душем, а не рассчитанное до секунды ради экономии воды.

* * *

Кора лежит на койке, скрестив ноги и закинув руку за голову, а в другой руке держит молитвенник. Она полностью погружена в текст, не замечая ни болтовни Лиама и Джаала, ни отдаленных звуков, доносящихся с камбуза.

Через некоторое время она закрывает глаза, ее дыхание выравнивается, и становится ясно, что она медитирует.

* * *

Драк разбирает и собирает дробовик, снова и снова, и снова, проверяя, очищая и смазывая каждую деталь. Он может делать это быстро, не задумываясь, на удивление ловкими трехпалыми руками.

Болтая с Гилом о новейших модификациях для «Кочевника», Сара слышит непрерывный лязг и перестук разбираемого и собираемого оружия. Эти звуки почти вводят в транс. Смазать, протереть и повторить.

* * *

Пиби возится с Бац и Пок.

В отличие от безукоризненного рабочего места Лекси, спасательная капсула Пиби, служащая также спальней и лабораторией, выглядит как после смерча: бумажные обрывки с наскоро нацарапанными заметками усеивают каждую поверхность и даже пол. Вокруг разбросанные инструменты, незаконченные микросхемы и аудиозаписи о технологиях реликтов.

Но такой способ адаптации в той или иной степени свойственен всем членам команды (Лекси делает пометку в планшете и принимает решение предложить курсы вязания): многим хочется делать что-то своими руками, чтобы оставить свой след в новой галактике. Доказательство, что они были здесь. Что они существуют. Что они есть.

Если все погибнет, то пусть хоть что-нибудь останется.

* * *

По чему еще можно скучать в Андромеде?

По вкусу воды, не простерилизованной вдоль и поперек.

По собакам.

По исключительно дешевой забегаловке на Цитадели, где вы с братом спорили по пьяни, кому из вас удастся соблазнить бармена. Потом вы, кстати, так и не смогли снова отыскать этот бар.

По сбору яблок в саду, когда, чтобы сорвать яблоко с ветки, приходится крутить его, пытаясь обломать черенок.

По земле под ногами. По почве. По садам. Кора ухаживает за растениями в своей спальне, тщательно следя за влажностью и уровнем микроэлементов, но это не то же самое.

* * *

Кэлло уходит в виртуальную реальность. Он не может гонять «Бурю» по безумным траекториям и устраивать воздушные бои (это бы только зря нагружало аппаратуру, тем более что запасы топлива и нулевого элемента у них ограничены) и поэтому использует VR-систему; его глаза скрыты очками, длинные паучьи пальцы порхают над пультом управления.

Все знают, что его нельзя отвлекать, когда он в симуляторе. Тренируя свои молниеносные рефлексы, он одновременно поддерживает форму и выпускает пар.

Он говорит Саре, что добиться совершенства можно только постоянной практикой, и, возможно, когда-нибудь это спасет им жизнь, и они смогут невредимыми уйти от скверны, но она понимает: это тоже способ адаптации.

* * *

Сара прижимается подбородком к голому плечу Рэйеса, его кожа кажется почти горячей. Грудь Рэйеса медленно вздымается и опадает, его глаза закрыты, но Сара чувствует: он не спит. (Она умеет различать ритм его дыхания и всегда замечает, когда свернувшееся внутри напряжение отпускает его, и он наконец расслабляется. Это единственное время, когда он полностью расслаблен.)

— Ты когда-нибудь устаешь? — спрашивает она.

Он поворачивается и приоткрывает один глаз.

— От чего? От Порт-Кадары? От того, чтобы быть Шарлатаном?

— Нет, я имею в виду вообще, — поясняет Сара. — От всего этого. От Андромеды. От того, что ты так далеко от дома. Неужели тебе не бывает тоскливо?

Рэйес всерьез задумывается над ее вопросом.

— Я все оставил позади. Хотел начать все заново, с чистого листа. Мне стало даже проще, честно.

Он не единственный, кто так считает; Сара разговаривала со многими участниками «Инициативы», которые уехали, сбегая от своего прошлого, решив, что неизвестность лучше, чем жизнь неудачника. Они хотели перечеркнуть все, что было, найти новую цель, и в большей или меньшей степени им это удалось.

Она целует Рэйеса еще раз.

— Но… — задумчиво продолжает он. — Иногда бывает. Когда я вспоминаю, что совсем один. Я и в Сарабарике не особенно умел вписываться в команду… — (Сара смеется, и он легонько толкает ее локтем). — Но у меня, по крайней мере, были там знакомые, которые знали меня не один год. Они могли одолжить мне денег или оружие, или помочь с работой, когда я был на мели.

Сара некоторое время молчит, а затем говорит ему:

— Ты не один.

— Что? — Он открывает глаза и глядит на нее.

— Рэйес, ты же слышал. — Она улыбается. — Ты прикрывал меня на Кадаре на каждом шагу, и я тоже стала прикрывать тебя. Если ты не скрываешь от меня, что происходит, и если я нужна тебе, то я всегда бегу на помощь. Я ничего не спрашиваю, ничего не требую взамен. И, не сочти меня нескромной, но я очень полезный союзник в любой схватке.

На его лице появляется какое-то непонятное выражение, но Сара все лучше и лучше умеет его читать и замечает, как едва заметно дрожит его рука. Рэйес по-прежнему не отвечает, но склоняется над ней и целует в губы, крепко-крепко; он обнимает ее, запускает пальцы ей в волосы, и этого ответа ей достаточно.

* * *

Суви в свои свободные часы работает в лаборатории — в этом отношении она почти как Лекси. У нее есть старинный отцовский микроскоп начала двадцать первого века, и она готовит образцы растений Андромеды и рассматривает в окуляр цветные завихрения и пятна. Вряд ли она сможет открыть что-то новое с его помощью, ведь он не способен сравниться с лучшим оборудованием «Андромеды», и ее омни-тул выполняет анализ за несколько минут, а СЭМ — за секунды.

Но это ее успокаивает.

* * *

Гил по-прежнему возится с двигателем, ядром и обшивкой «Бури», приводя Кэлло в ярость. Сара часто находит его в машинном отделении, среди катушек, запчастей, труб и поглотителей тепла, всех этих хитрых механизмов, которые он продолжает совершенствовать.

Он тоже считает это чем-то вроде медитации, способом занять руки и не думать о пустом пространстве, оставленном позади, о том, что находится от них в шестистах годах пути и в двух с половиной миллионах световых лет.

* * *

После всех этих немыслимых приготовлений они наконец-то смотрят «Последнего легионера».

Каюта первопроходца — единственное помещение на «Буре», достаточно большое и удобное, чтобы устроить в ней кинопросмотр, и вся команда умещается на одном диване буквально друг у друга на головах. Только Суви догадывается притащить офисное кресло.

Лекси бесят сюжетные дыры, Кэлло комментирует матчасть, а Драк засыпает у Сары на плече и громогласно храпит. Она не знает, что ей делать с этой тяжеленной тушей.

— Вот теперь я вижу, что он точно старик, — замечает Пиби с пола, где устроилась у ног Сары. Лекси жестом просит ее помолчать, но Сара лишь качает головой.

— Если он уснул в таком шуме, — указывает она на экран, — то уж от этого наверняка не проснется.

Она наслаждается происходящим: шутками, болтовней, добродушными насмешками над разворачивающейся на экране драмой; Джаал постоянно задает вопросы о турианской истории; Лиам, сидящий на подлокотнике, делится секретами о том, как все это снималось; Пиби ползет прямо по ногам за выпивкой; Ветра берет еще граксена.

Им так уютно на этом диване, где они сидят, прижимаясь друг к другу, и не чувствуют напряжения. Впервые за все эти месяцы команда «Бури» ощущается как единое целое, и они совершенно расслаблены, возможно, впервые с тех пор, как прилетели в эту безумную галактику.

И здесь, в своей каюте, Сара понимает, что ей почти хорошо.

Потому что именно здесь, среди них, она наконец-то чувствует себя как дома.


End file.
